Gabriel Wellman/Magic
Gabriel is said to be one of the worst of his classmates when performing a new magical spell for the first time, which may be because of his relationship with his wand. He doesn’t view it as a sentient being, but rather a simple stick that’s supposed to do ”cool things”. In his second year, with the help of Professor Fitzgerald, that starts to change, however he still isn’t the best among his class. Wand Wood Cypress wands are associated with nobility. Those who have a wand with this wood in the medieval times would die a heroic death, however in the less trying times nowadays, that is unlikely to happen. However, it is said that they wouldn’t mind to give their life for a cause if it was required. The owners of this wand are typically brave, bold, and self-sacrificing, and they’re unafraid to confront the shadows in their own past or in other’s past. Gabriel is known to be one of the more bold and louder ones in his class, even if it is quite chaotic and childish. He’s also one to spend time with people who he thinks needs it, and he will certainly help anyone with the shadows of their past and present, which is what he tries to do with Juniper Fleur who he believes may have been lonely before Hogwarts. Core The core in Gabriel’s wand is made up of dragon heartstrings. Dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most magic power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. Length and Flexibility Gabriel’s wand is thirteen inches long, quite the long wand compared to others. This is most likely because of his overwhelming personality, with shouting, plentiful friendliness, and his all around extroverted self. Additionally, he is quite taller than most of his fellow peers for his age. Gabriel’s wand is also quite stiff, since he is unwilling to change who he is for anyone or anything. Extras These facts do not affect how the wand works or its abilities and is only meant for symbolism. Gabriel’s wand’s main color is a slightly darker tone of white, which is meant to symbolize a more positive outlook Gabriel has on his life. Despite the darker past he has, he ultimately looks away from it and uses it as a learning experience to help others who are in need. The handle has a green detailing on top of it, which is meant to symbolize nature and life. Gabe has always been interested in Herbology and plants all of his life, which is meant to symbolize his interests. His wand is also quite simple, which is meant to represent his personality as he isn’t too hard to figure out what he’s like upon first glance.